


Midnight Chats

by ReyReyRay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a cinnamon roll, Cringe, F/M, First story whoooo, Fluff, Lots of blushing, Marichat for life, Marinette is hot in a spandex jumpsuit, Reveal, Reveal Fic, Romance, Why Did I Write This?, adrienette is adorable, alya and Nino are too real, i can't handle the fluff, im too old for this, lovesick kitties, lovesick puppies, midnight talks, miraculous simply the best, too adorable, welcome to a waste of time, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReyRay/pseuds/ReyReyRay
Summary: Chat Noir is the sole hero of Paris. There is no Ladybug. There never was one. The Miraculous was never delivered.Chat never fell in love with the determined, quick-thinking Ladybug. But maybe he could fall in love with the sweet, adorable Marinette.Between midnight chats, 2 am runs, and blanket forts, Chat Noir and Marinette will confide in each other and mend each others' flaws. They will find that maybe, maybe they are enough. Maybe an innocent, caring supermodel is enough for his father. Maybe a bakery girl can one day follow her dreams and become a famous designer. Maybe a superhero can fall in love with a seamstress.Maybe Marinette is a cat person.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sad lonely cat finds comfort and Cocoa in a girl in pigtails and pink pajamas.

Chat Noir feels free. Adrien feels trapped.  
Adrien looks forwards to transforming into his alter ego. As Chat, Adrien doesn't have to worry about pleasing everyone. He doesn't have to check himself every few minutes to make sure he's not making a mistake. He doesn't have to plaster on a fake smile and push his feelings deep inside. No, Chat can make silly cat puns and be as annoying as he wants. He can whoop loudly in the cover of night and be honest to the people around him.    
Chat runs across the Parisian rooftops. It's late at night, but he feels more alive than ever. Snow drifts to the ground around him as he expresses his anger. Chat can show his feelings. 

It's Christmas Eve, but Adrien is alone. His mom went missing and it's his first Christmas without her. His father isn't making it much easier for him. He had been selfish again and had shut Adrien out. Sure, Adrien has Plagg, but Plagg's life revolves around Camemebert.

The only thing that Adrien could think of was to transform into Chat. He could cool his boiling anger out in the cold Parisian night air. So he did.

Chat leaps from a chimney. He stares out at Paris and watches families celebrating Christmas together. But Adrien is alone. Chat Noir is alone.

Chat lands on a balcony and finally lets his tears fall. He lets his feelings show. His sorrow, his anger, his loneliness, and his stress, he lets it all show. Chat turns around and leans on the railing. He closes his eyes, remembering the image of his mother.

"C-Chat Noir?"

Chat turns around in alarm and sees a sleepy girl with messy pigtails, pink pajamas, and a pillow squished under her arm. 

_Marinette._

Adrien knows Marinette. He admires her. She is hardworking and sweet. She cares about others and is very talented and passionate. But she can never speak a full sentence without stuttering when he is around. It is a shame. Adrien wants to know her. He wants to know her favorite color. He wants to know whether she prefers leather or silk. He wants to know her passions. He wants to know her better.

"Good evening Princess," Chat says as he bows gracefully.

Marinette squints. "It's almost midnight Chat. What are you doing out in the cold? On Christmas Eve too! Your family must be worried."

Chat's expression falls. "Problems at home. Family problems. I decided to go on a patrol."

Marinette frowns, "At least come inside. It's so cold out here."

When Chat doesn't reply, Marinette rubs her eyes and looks at him. She sees his tears.

"Kitty," she says in a gentle voice, "what's wrong?"

"Everything." Chat replies instantly, "my mom's gone and my dad is being so selfish. I miss when we were a family. I miss her and I miss him being there for me."

Marinette slips her hand onto Chat's back and rubs soothing circles on it. She tries to comfort him.

"I consider you as family," she says. Chat raises his head out of his hands and looks at her. "I want you to know that I consider you as family. You look out for me and protect me. Well, you look out and protect Paris, but I'm part of Paris. Just know that. Not only me, but all of Paris admires and appreciates you. Whenever you're sad remember the people who you saved. Remember the people who's lives you changed for the better. Remember that I'll always be here for you. Okay?" She says as she places her other hand on Chat's chest, where his heart is.

Chat pauses and another tear rolls down his cheek. He quickly throws his arms around Marinette. Marinette is enveloped in a familiar and comforting warmth.

"Thank you."

\----------

  
Chat takes a careful sip of hot chocolate. He is sitting on Marinette's chaise with bundles of blankets atop of him. Marinette sits across from him on her rolling chair.

"Thank you Princess. For the cocoa."

Marinette rolls her eyes. "My name is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Her eyes light up as she starts to talk about the bakery, "The hot chocolate is from my family's bakery. Sorry if it tastes old. We made it yesterday and I just warmed it up again. It's my papa's secret recipe," she says. Marinette holds up a finger to her mouth and winks. Adrien's heart flutters.

"There's actually not that much sugar. We are a somewhat healthier bakery. Maman and papa found ways to make our pastries taste better while cutting back on sugar. They are amazing!"

Chat smirks and says, "This hot chocolate is _pawsitively_ the _cat's meow_."

Marinette raises her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Marinette's boredom motivates Chat even more, "Aw, come on _purrinces_ , I don't like that _cattitude_."

"Shut up kitty or else I'll throw you back into the ally where you came from," Marinette teases and smirks.

"Chat?"

"Yes Marinette?"

She stands up to retrieve something from under her bed. A present. Marinette walks back to her chair and hands Chat the package.

The gift is covered in green wrapping paper and black ribbon. A small golden bell is attached to the ribbon and it jingles as Chat twirls it around.

"For me?" Chat asks cautiously.

"Of couse! Open it," Marinette says, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

Chat rips the cover off carefully. Inside is what looks like a.. plush toy? He examines it more carefully and sees that it's a plush of him with his baton. His insides light up as he discovered that it's handmade.

"It's amazing Marinette! The stitching is so even and the results look amazing. And the fabric is so soft!" Chat says as he hugs the plush to his face. "Thank you. You must have spent a lot of time on it."

Marinette lights up with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks as she tucks a bit of loose hair behind her ears. "Yeah, it did take a while." Her eyes go big and she holds her hands out. "I-I mean it felt like a while. No. I-I mean time flies when you're having fun?"

Marinette seems to calm down and she spins around in her chair. "Joyeux Noël Chat Noir! I made it for you to remind you that I really really really do appreciate your heroism and love for the city. Thank you for protecting everyone and... yeah?" Marinette seems shy and awkward.

Chat smiles and carefully lays the plush on his lap. He then reaches out and takes Marinette's hands in his gloved ones. "I've said this to you so many times tonight but thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I know this must have taken so much time and effort, and yet you still did it all for me. I should be thanking you and all of Paris for giving me a purpose."

Marinette returns the smile and stands up. "You'd better be heading home. Although your dad may be distant to you, he must want to spend Christmas with you. Believe me, okay? You should go before he starts worrying about you."

Chat nods and tucks the plush into his belt. "I will, but first at least let me clean up." He gathers all the wrapping paper and ribbon up and throws it into the trash bin. He had secretly slipped off the bell. He had a plan for it.

"You are too sweet Chat Noir," Marinette says.

Chat bows and falls onto one knee in front of Marinette. He takes her hand and plants a soft kiss onto it. "It was a pleasure meeting and spending Christmas Eve with you even for the short time we had. I look forwards to seeing you again My Lady."

Chat leaps out the trap door and runs from rooftop to rooftop. Marinette, now standing on her balcony, watches him. "Not too soon I hope," she says with a smile and blushing cheeks.

\----------

  
Chat detransforms in his room just as his father opened the door with a smile and a gift in hand.

"Father?"

"Merry Christmas Adrien," he replies, setting the gift down and enveloping his son in a hug.

\----------

  
Adrien holds the plush that Marinette had given to him. He traces it with his finger and flinches in surprise as he notices that the baton had an opening. Inside was a letter.

It read:

 

_My dearest Chat Noir,_

_Merry Christmas! I really wanted to make you something. Not because_

_your a superhero. I made this because I look up to you. I know that under_

_the mask, you are a regular teenage boy. You are not an alien from another her_

_planet_ _or a mutant. You are probably a teenage boy with fears and flaws, yet you_

_risk_ _your_ _life every day fighting evil to protect this whole city. That takes a lot of_

_compassion,_ _courage, and guts. I'm proud of you. You may not know me because_

_I'm just_ _a Parisian_ _citizen, but I really do appreciate you. I hope that_

_I can one day return the favor and_ _perhaps save you from the evil baddies._

_With love, Marinette_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr! Follow me at @adriminou ! There you will get notified when I will be posting a chapter. I'm excited for this story and I hope you are too! Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! Follow me at @adriminou ! There you will get notified when I will be posting a chapter. I'm excited for this story and I hope you are too! Thank you so much for reading and have a wonderful day.


End file.
